


【豹冬】Day12：Master/Slave

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Branding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Master/Slave, Middle Ages, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 中古背景，冬冬是刺客，豹豹是北非某国王子，盾盾是圣殿骑士之类的。然而盾盾没有出场，作者也并不懂什么中世纪……





	

年轻的国王走进地牢，阴暗的房间正中燃着火盆，在墙上投下刑具狰狞的阴影。囚犯被铁链悬吊在炉火跟前，几近赤裸，只有脚尖着地。

“这就是冬兵？”他问，声音里面好奇的成分多过愤怒。并非他对遇刺身亡的父亲毫无感情，恰恰相反，在撤军的会议上他与长老团争执到几乎拔剑相向。一个刺客，他的目光扫过那具被吊着的伤痕累累的身体。一个刺客的性命无关紧要，但绝不能由王叔抓出真凶，来获取为老国王报仇的功劳。要偿命的刺客，必须是“他们”的刺客。

他看上去真不像个传说中的顶尖刺客，特查拉审视着那个低垂着头的男人，心想。冬兵的肌肉很结实，但是后背和腰都过于瘦，皮肤也过于苍白了。他的身上全是刑虐伤痕，那条传奇的金属手臂断了一半，残端被黑色的铁链焊死了吊挂着。他看起来脏污、狼狈而危险，唯有从凌乱棕发中露出来的后颈，无瑕得像是一捧新雪。

特查拉伸出手去，用那代表着王室印章的硕大戒指，挑起了冬兵的下颚。“你还有什么话想说的吗？”

“我没有杀你父亲。”

冬兵睁开了眼，望着他，声音嘶哑，但是安静地说。

那些传奇歌谣和秘密的羊皮卷里面都说冬兵没有心，却从无一人提及他有一双清澈透明如冰雪如琉璃的，世界上最干净的眼睛。

特查拉听见了自己的抽气声，他立即意识到自己失态了，放开冬兵的脸。

“这家伙的嘴真是很硬啊。”

像是为了证明自己没有玩忽职守一般，狱卒急忙上前，对特查拉讪笑着，挥起鞭子就狠狠抽在了冬兵背上。一声皮开肉绽的闷响，黑色的血液从冬兵背后沿着分开的双腿慢慢流到地上。狱卒再次挥起鞭子：“陛下放心，我总会让他招认罪行的！”

他的手腕被攥住了，新任的年轻国王不耐烦地将人扔了出去。“都退下，我要单独审讯刺客。”

狱卒和侍从们立即垂下头弯着身子退出去。冬兵一动不动，特查拉再一次挑起了他的脸。他的脸颊因为酷刑折磨而消瘦、脱水得厉害，但仍能看出他的脸型短短的、圆圆的，闭着眼睛的时候，看上去令人惊讶的年轻。

“不管你是不是真凶，长老团已经接受了王叔提交的证据。三天之后你会在广场上被当众处决，祭告先王的在天之灵。”特查拉沉声说。冬兵依旧没有动弹，好像被谈论着命运的那个人不是他一样。

“你说杀害我父亲的凶手不是你，那你可能找出真凶？”

这次冬兵抬起了眼，看向年轻的国王。特查拉背对着冬兵，负手而立，转动着手上那枚华美硕大的指环。

“一个月。”特查拉说，转过身来。“我用这枚戒指做担保的话，可以为你换取到一个月的时间。你最好不要让我失望。”

冬兵安静地盯着特查拉，刺客看上去在沉思。但他并没有问“你为何信任我”或是“为什么要帮我”之类的话，而是在片刻之后，重新垂下了头。

“我不再杀人了。”

冬兵说。

让一位国王用他象征王权的印记为你担保，需要付出什么样的代价呢？特查拉笑起来。“可以。”他毫不犹豫就答应了冬兵。“你需要为此支付的代价，只是成为我的私人奴隶。”

冬兵又沉默了一会，特查拉看见他伸出舌头，在无意识地舔着嘴唇。然后他点了点头。

“很好。”

特查拉说，他走到冬兵身后，那高耸的欲具已经在国王的长袍下挺立。“双腿分开。”他命令冬兵，后者沉默而顺从地照做了。

这并不是特查拉第一次玩男人，身为王子，他理所当然地享有美女和娈童的侍奉。但这个肌肉强健紧绷，脊背像他饲养的豹子一样线条流畅而危险，却又受尽酷刑摧残，看上去可怜而顺从的男人，给他带来的快感远超过那些柔若无骨的洁白女体。他狠狠地干着冬兵温暖、柔软而紧致的肠道，不一会就在他屁股里射了出来。他满意的拍了拍那紧绷的屁股，冬兵站得笔直，一丝不动，

“很好，就这样含住了。”

他在冬兵耳侧低声说，伸手环住冬兵的脖颈，让他仰起头来，暴露出脆弱的喉管和凹陷的锁骨。他摘下了那枚戒指，夹着它在炉火上灼烧一会，然后拿到冬兵眼前，让他注视着那被烧得红热的金属。

“从此以后，你就是仅属于我的。”

他低声宣告，将戒指按压在冬兵锁骨上。冬兵发出一声低哑的哀叫，被灼烧过的苍白皮肤上，浮现出一个红肿的豹头烙印。

特查拉放开冬兵，拔出佩剑砍断了那些束缚着他的锁链，冬兵的身体摇晃了一下，但很快就喘息着，费力地站稳了。特查拉将自己的外套扔给他包裹身体，向外走去。

“杀了他。”经过那个拷打冬兵的狱卒时，特查拉厌恶地说。

冬兵一愣，他还没开口，特查拉的左右侍从已经快步上前，一剑捅死了那个瘫软在地的倒霉鬼，将尸体拖了出去。

“刺客之刃可杀一人，王者一念可杀百万人。”特查拉低声说，只有跟在他身后，听力敏锐异于常人的冬兵能听清他说了什么。“找出杀死老国王的凶手，这将决定谁能成为真正的，新的王者。”

冬兵的脚步有一点踉跄，他沉默地跟上了特查拉。


End file.
